


Melting Ice

by llap_ping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times, Southern Water Tribe, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: Sokka and Zuko use their alone time in the family igloo wisely. Things quickly become heated, and as most firebenders should know; fire melts ice.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 352





	Melting Ice

“They'll be back any minute.” Zuko gasped, his head dropping between his shoulders before immediately picking back up so he could look at the entrance to the igloo. Sokka's thrusting sped up, his feet shuffling forward and his hands tightening on Zuko's hips.

The two men were fully dressed in fur-lined parkas. Sokka's tunic was bunched up at the front, his breeches pulled down, just low enough for his dick to jut out and sheath itself within Zuko – who had himself only pulled the back of his leggings down slightly, not wanting the cold to touch any bare skin.

“You feel so fucking good,” Sokka moaned into the back of Zuko's head, “so fucking hot Zuko.” The Fire Lord groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and trained on the furs which hung in front of the igloo entrance. He braced himself against the smooth surface of the ice-carved desk in front of him, willingly allowing Sokka to grasp and tug at his hips as he fucked himself deeper.

Hakoda and Katara had left nearly an hour ago to go ice fishing, and during that time Sokka had pleaded that they should take advantage of the time alone. When Zuko had nodded his affirmation, they knew that they wouldn't have much time before the others would return, so Sokka hastily prepared Zuko and started a fast-paced thrusting into his husband.

Zuko took pleasure in delaying Sokka's requests, knowing that when he would eventually agree to Sokka's wishes – they would have to fuck fast and hard before someone came back. The thrill that anyone could walk in and catch them sent a thrill up Zuko's spine. He liked it like this, fast and dirty.

His eyes focused on the shadows that would pass by the igloos entrance. Listen out for the sound of the fresh snow crunching on the other side of the ice-walls. At the sound of laughter approaching the igloo the two men paused, holding their breaths as they listened out. Very quietly, Sokka pushed back in tortuously slow, but deliciously slick. Zuko's breath hitched and his fingers curled against the desk in front of him. Hardly breathing and preparing himself to fix his clothing in a seconds-notice if the pelts in the doorway moved.

The laughter moved away, and Sokka grunted as he restarted a brutal pace. Zuko let out a ragged-breath after holding it in the silence, whimpering as he felt Sokka's arms incircle him, one hand moving up under his parka to splay out over his abdomen. His other hand snaking down the front of his leggings to grasp at his until-then neglected cock.

Zuko could feel the heat coiling within himself, could feel the drag of Sokka's fingers against his skin, his body beneath the furs slick with sweat. Sokka could feel his own inescapable heat beneath the many layers he wore, could feel the cool air lap at the back of his neck where his sweat was exposed to the ice-cold air of the igloo.

“I'm gonna come,” Sokka grunted, his hand on Zuko's dick falling out of sync with the thrusting of his hips as he came deep within his partner. Zuko could feel his toes curling within his snow boots, and focused on the feeling of Sokka's hand wrapped around him, it instantly becoming slick as he came into his hand and the thick material of his leggings.

Between Sokka's laboured breaths, he lathered a wet kiss and a bite to the back of Zuko's neck. Long hairs catching against his wet lips. He pulled back, and just as quickly as they started they straightened their clothing. With post-orgasm clarity they cleaned each other quickly, swiping a cloth between their legs and stuffing it back into their luggage bag along with the bottle of oil they had used.

With a glance around to check everything was in its place Sokka inhaled sharply. “Oh shit!”

Moving to stand next to Sokka, Zuko looked down to the desk. There, carved into the ice were two perfect indentations made by his hands. “ 't was that good huh?” Sokka smirked, tracing his fingers over the divots in the ice his husband had made.

“How are we going to get rid of that?” Zuko panicked, looking around as if he could find an answer that way.

Sokka placed both of his own hands over the indents, his fingers just a little longer and thicker. “That's really fucking sexy of you Zuko.” Sokka quirked a brow, seeming to forget the severity of their current situation. The fact that he fucked his fire bender husband _so_ _good_ , that he had melted away two handprints in to the Chiefs ice-sculpted furniture.

Zuko spluttered, gesturing with his hands between the desk and the igloo doorway.

“Just melt around it,” Sokka spoke almost forlornly, still stroking the smooth indents, “we'll say that we left the hot kettle on the top by accide-Hey!” Sokka changed gears upon seeing Katara entering the igloo.

The two men jumped, moving to stand in front of the desk, hiding it from view. “Hey Katara, how... was the fishing trip?” Zuko asked, not at all suspiciously.

Katara rose an eyebrow but walked further into the room, removing her outer coat and dropping it near her other belongings. “It was good. Dad caught a Tiger-seal so we- Oh my Spirits you're on fire!” She pointed behind the two men.

Behind his back, Zuko had attempted to melt the handprints away, but apparently had missed the mark and instead had caught light to a few scrolls.

With a swift motion of her arms, Katara swept the desk with water which had been in a bucket near the door. At the sound of commotion Hakoda had rushed inside as well, and upon seeing the flames become extinguished – he and Katara rushed to the desk to check if any scrolls could be salvaged.

Lifting a scroll to pull the water from the paper, Katara frowned, “Zuko! Why would you start a fire?” she chastised.

“Oh boys! You melted the desk.” Hakoda tutted in disappointment, unhooking a knife from his belt and scraping the blade over the two handprints. “How in Tui and La did you manage to do that?!”

Sokka and Zuko had the decency to look slightly ashamed, and while Zuko rubbed his hands over the indents to try and melt away any evidence, Sokka spluttered over an appropriate response, “Uh, ay, uhm, a hot tea kettle?”

Zuko stepped back once the ice-carved desk sported a nondescript crater, and looked up towards his father-and-sister-in-law. They both seemed to see Sokka's lie for what it was, but could draw their own conclusions to how the handprints had appeared – neither wanting to know the real truth. Putting two and two together for themselves.

An awkward silence stretched, which was thankfully interrupted when Aang stepped through the pelts in to the igloo, completely oblivious to the growing tension. “Hey guys, I just taught Momo a new trick do you wanna see?”

The four others in the room looked between one another, considering their stalemate. In quick succession, they each readily agreed to see Aang's trick and followed him outside and away from the desk.

“Yeah Sweetie, let's see.”

“Sure kid, what've you got.”

“Uhuh.”

“If it's Momo eating an air marble again, it's not a new trick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Um? Can't stop thinking about Zuko leaving melted sex handprints over everything.
> 
> https://st3.depositphotos.com/11577384/14803/i/1600/depositphotos_148033859-stock-photo-handprints-in-the-snow.jpg


End file.
